


A Ridiculous, Childish Idea

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: "Eliza raised a hand to cup Alexander's cheek and guided him to look at her once more. 'You once told me I could love him,' she said. She leaned forward to press a light kiss to his lips - the ones captured by Laurens moments ago. 'Do you still think that’s true?'"





	A Ridiculous, Childish Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryabolkonskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryabolkonskaya/gifts).



Eliza was frozen in the doorway, her hand still resting on the handle. They hadn’t noticed her yet, too distracted by the other. This was wrong. Alexander was sitting on his desk with Laurens standing between his legs. They were kissing, the small breathy sounds that Alexander made that always had her burning with want were filling the room. Alexander’s arms were over Laurens’ shoulders, both of them with hair undone from hands grabbing and pulling. Alexander pressed forward in a motion that Eliza knew she herself had made many times, and Eliza tightened her grip on the handle, her knuckles going white.

She took a careful step forward, still unnoticed, and after a second’s hesitation, slammed the door shut behind her. 

They froze, chests not even rising and falling with breaths.

Eliza closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself and took a deep breath, the sides of her chest pressing against the stiff fabric of her stays. “Alexander,” she said, eyes still closed. “I believe we have something to discuss.”

“Uh,” Alexander replied. “Yes, Betsey. Of course. John, I do believe it might be best for you to leave while I discuss this matter with my wife.”

She opened her eyes to find Laurens taking a careful step back from Alexander. Both of their arousals were still evident. Eliza sighed. “Don’t stray too far, we’ll be talking to you shortly.”

Laurens dipped his head, his usual small grin absent, and said, “of course, Mrs. Hamilton.”

The door shut behind Laurens, and Eliza turned back to Alexander, still sitting on the desk, hair framing the sides of his face. He had always been so handsome, and that hadn’t changed. She took him in - wide eyes staring at her filled with something she couldn’t quite identify, swollen lips, dark curls, shirt collar falling open to reveal a smooth expanse of skin. She stepped into the space Laurens had left, and Alexander’s eyes widened further. 

“Betsey?” he asked. “What are you doing?”

She rested her hands on top of his clothed thighs and said, “I’ve wondered about you and Colonel Laurens for a while now.”

Alexander’s brows raised. “You have?” 

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “The average man does not invite his friend for his wedding night.”

Alexander’s cheeks darkened and he looked to the side. He was still off-put, then, to be embarrassed. “I suppose you’re not wrong.”

She raised a hand to cup his cheek and guided him to look at her once more. “You once told me I could love him,” she said. She leaned forward to press a light kiss to his lips - the ones captured by Laurens moments ago. “Do you still think that’s true?”

“I do,” Alexander said, eyes filling with wonder. “I do. Oh, Betsey, you have no idea how happy that would make me.”

Eliza smiled and said, “your happiness is my own, Alexander. And perhaps you’re right, maybe I can grow to love Colonel Laurens as you do.”

“Call him John.” Alexander kissed her on the corner of her mouth. “If you mean this, truly.”

She tapped her fingers on his thigh, a light motion, a small outlet for the nervous energy and growing excitement. “I do,” she said. “Colonel Laurens - John - has been staying with us for quite some time.”

Alexander nodded. “He has.”

“In that time,” Eliza continued. “I have become rather fond of him. Though, perhaps not in the same you have.”

Alexander’s warm chuckle was comforting. “Would you like to? I’d like you to.”

She nodded. “I think I do,” she said. “But, in order to do that, I need to do something, and I’m going to need your help.”

“Whatever you need,” Alexander replied. He leaned forward to press another kiss to her lips. “Anything at all.”

“Well,” Eliza started. “I need to forget a ridiculous, childish idea that I could love someone, they could love me, and nothing else mattered.” 

Alexander wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in close. “That’s not such a terrible idea, you know.”

She pressed her lips to his temple and said, “I know, but it’s rather simple, isn’t it?”

He hummed. “I suppose,” he said. “How can I help you with this, my angel?”

Eliza’s smile widened, and she pressed another kiss to Alexander’s temple. “You can’t stop loving me,” she said, holding him close. “Because while other things matter, I don’t think I could handle if I stopped mattering.”

Alexander pulled away, face showing shock. “I could never!” he said. “You, Elizabeth Hamilton, my Betsey, my angel, are the true holder of my heart. John might share it with you, but I will always come back to you.” His eyes were pleading. “Please believe me.”

She kissed his forehead. “I do,” she said. “I can love you, you can love me, we’ll both love John, and hopefully John who already loves you will love me too.”

“How could he not?”

Eliza stepped away, ignoring Alexander’s protests, and said, “go get John.”

Instead of getting off the desk and walking toward the door, Alexander walked toward, grabbed her by the waist, and captured her lips in a kiss that had her gasping into his mouth. 

“What was that for?” she asked, chest heaving, when he pulled away some time later.

He smiled down at her. “You’re so beautiful, irresistible.”

She pressed her hand to his chest and smiled up at him. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll be back in a moment with our John in tow.” 

Excitement was sparkling in his eyes, and it was that more than anything that told her she was making the right decision. It’d be difficult at times, of that she was certain, but John made Alexander happy, and he could make her happy too. 

She took the time to gather herself. Her breaths steadied out, and she pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear.

It wasn’t long before Alexander returned with Laurens in tow, the latter radiating a sort of anxiety that had Eliza wanting to step forward and calm him. She shot him what she hoped was a comforting smile, and waited as Alexander shut the door.

Laurens stepped forward, coming to some sort of decision, and cleared his throat and said, “Mrs. Hamilton, I offer my sincerest apologies for coming into your home and accepting your kindness and hospitality only to act in such a disgraceful manner.” 

Eliza stretched her hand forward and intertwined her fingers with Laurens’ own. His eyes widened, and she shook her head and said, “there is no need to apologize.”

“But, I, Alexander is-”

She cut him off. “Alexander is my husband, yes,” she said. “But he is also in love with you.” Eliza took a moment to pause. “Alexander is very important to me, and because of that, you have become very important to me. Is that much understood?”

Laurens nodded.

“This is a strange proposition, Colonel Laurens, but Alexander once extended an offer to you to join us in our marriage bed.”

“Yes,” Laurens said. He swallowed. “He did.”

Eliza reached her other hand out toward Alexander. “I am re-extending that offer.” 

Laurens opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Alexander stepped closer to the both of them and pressed close to Laurens and said, “she’s serious.”

“Really? How? Why?” Laurens looked between Eliza and Alexander. “I don’t understand.”

She stepped closer to them. “You don’t need to understand right now,” she said. “I don’t entirely understand either. It’s going to take time, and it’s going to be challenging at times, but I think it’ll be worth it.”

Laurens nodded and took in a deep breath. A moment passed. He leaned his head down and pressed a gentle kiss to Alexander’s lips, and then looked over at her in question. She smiled at them, and tilted her chin toward Laurens in invitation, mouth open the smallest bit. 

It was a hesitant motion, slow and careful, but soon Laurens’ lips were pressing soft against her own. He pulled away, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “That was nice,” he said.

Eliza giggled. “It was.” 

Alexander’s arm wrapped around her waist and brought her in closer, and Alexander’s lips were against her neck. She could feel his smile. “Nice,” he said, voice muffled. “Is that what you call the pleasure of kissing my wife? Just nice? I’ll have you know she is magnificent.” Alexander pulled away and pressed his lips to hers. “Glorious, even.”

Laurens laughed. “We can’t all be so talented with words, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
